


Enemies to fuck

by Halebop



Series: Vercingésar [2]
Category: Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Dom Vercingetorix, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Hello it's just porn again, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Please keep picturing Asterix version of Vercingetorix, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Julius Caesar, but like the speedrun version of it, there was only one tent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: Prequel par rapport à la première fic :Cesar est un des plus jeunes généraux romains stationnés en Gaule, et pour une quelqonque raison ses superieurs pensent que ça signifie que c'est à lui de faire les classes au fils d'un bouseux local, comme s'il n'avait pas autre chose à faire ! Non seulement ça, mais il doit partager sa tente avec cet arverne, ce Vercingétorix !
Relationships: Julius Caesar/Vercingetorix
Series: Vercingésar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760269
Kudos: 11





	Enemies to fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audre/gifts).



\- Non, je vous dis que c'est un bouseux prétentieux qui se croit supérieur à nous ! s'exclama César au général qui tentait tant bien que mal de le convaincre d'aller dormir. Il se croit important alors que son peuple voyage toujours sur des routes en terre battue !

\- C'est tout de même le fils d'un chef gaulois, remarqua l'autre en soupirant.

\- Ah bah ça, on l'aura remarqué ! Il refuse de se tailler les cheveux ou sa ridicule moustache, il continue à porter ses horribles pantalons dans son temps libre, il... il ne respecte rien !

\- C'est votre rôle, ô César, de l'aider à comprendre la culture romaine et à l'aider à faire ses armes...

\- La belle affaire ! Est-ce que je n'ai pas mieux à faire, moi ? Que d'apprendre les bases romaines à un campagnard dont la divinité principale ne fait que boire et construire des tonneaux !

\- Les tonneaux sont utiles, et puis, nous avons Bacchus...

\- Bacchus n'est pas Mars ! Et puis ce n'est pas mon argument : ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ce... barbare bouseux et prétentieux !

\- Mais les classes...

\- Alors rien avoir avec lui en dehors des classes, qui me sont de toute évidence imposées ! Je veux que VOUS trouviez une solution pour que je n'ai pas à partager ma tente avec lui plus longtemps !

L'homme soupira en se passant la main sur les yeux.

\- D'accord, je ferai de mon mieux. Est-ce que vous pouvez aller vous coucher, juste pour cette nuit, ô César, et qu'on règle ce problème lorsque le soleil est levé ?

\- Il aura intérêt à être réglé, prévint César, avant de tourner les talons et entrer dans sa tente.

Une lampe et un feu étaient allumés à l'intérieur, ce qui le fit se détendre un peu. Puis il remarqua l'arverne allongé et souriant, encore tout habillé, sur le lit d'en face, avec sa moustache et ses cheveux horribles, et il se détourna dédaigneusement vers son propre lit.

\- Bonsoir Jules César, lança le bouseux avec entrain.

\- Bonsoir, Vercingétorix, répondit-il froidement.

Le gaulois se redressa sur son lit et commença à jouer avec une pomme alors que César essayait d'enlever son armure sans tenir compte du son qui lui tapait sur les nerfs.

\- Oh, mais répondre à une salutation, c'est qu'on dirait presque de la politesse ? fit remarquer Vercingétorix sans se départir de son sourire.

\- L'empire romain tiens les bonnes manières en haute estime, répliqua César, avant d'ajouter plus bas : et ce sera apparemment à moi de vous les inculquer...

\- Ah, oui, bien sûr, fit Vercingétorix d'un air prétendument penseur, sans cesser de jouer avec sa pomme. Et c'est des bonnes manières à Rome que de parler dans le dos de quelqu'un, ou c'est juste chez nous que c'est super malpoli ?

César se figea sur place. Le ton du gaulois avait été tellement faussement innocent que le romain avait l'impression de voir le sarcasme remplir la pièce. Il se retourna et vit l'arverne lui lancer un regard innocent.

\- Juste une question, hein.

\- En tout cas, espionner les conversations l'est définitivement, prévint-il.

Il vit le gaulois retenir un rire.

\- Espionner ? Vous étiez en train de crier à minuit à deux pas de cette tente, je pense pas qu'on puisse parler d’ « espionner » à ce stade ! (Il s'affala à moitié contre les coussins de son lit, regardant les tentures du toit d’air air penseur.) Qu'est-ce que je suis déjà ? Un... "barbare bouseux et prétentieux", c'est ça ?

Il lança un grand sourire à César qui se décida pour l'ignorer et se mettre en tenue de nuit. Vercingétorix resta les bras croisés sous sa nuque à l'observer d'un air amusé. César soupira.

\- Ça ne vous dérangerait pas de vous retourner quand je me change ? fit-il finalement sèchement.

\- Ah non, je tente d'en apprendre le plus sur les romains, moi.

\- Dans la mesure on nous n'allons pas partager ce genre de relation, j'apprécierais beaucoup que vous vous tourniez, grinça des dents César en tournant la tête pour lancer au gaulois un regard remplis d'éclairs.

Vercingétorix leva les mains au ciel et se détourna enfin, posant sa pomme sur le côté. César se retourna et, dos à lui, pu enfin se changer.

\- Après si il n'y a que ça, c'est facilement réglable, fit remarquer l'arverne, et César manqua de s'étrangler.

Il fit volteface et regarda le gaulois, qui réussissait très mal à retenir un rire. Il souffla d'un air agacé et repartit se mettre au lit.

\- Quoi, sourit de plus belle Vercingétorix, tu veux vraiment prétendre que vous ne faîtes pas ça ici ?

\- Si mais nous avons un minimum de standing lorsque nous en venons au choix de nos compagnons, répondit César en essayant de mettre le plus de supériorité possible dans ses mots.

L'arverne leva les épaules, clairement très peu affecté.

\- C'est bien dommage, on m'a souvent dit j'étais pas mal, sourit-il en enlevant son haut et en s'installant sur son lit, un bras derrière la tête.

César lui lança un regard. Ce prétentieux pensait vraiment qu'en exposant ses muscles et en prenant une pose de héros grec, il convaincrait qui que ce soit ? Bon, il n'allait pas faire comme si le gaulois était mal fait non plus : les travaux artisanaux et agricoles avaient clairement laissé leurs marques sur ce torse, sans compter le soleil qui avait bruni la peau d'innombrables taches de rousseurs, et les quelques combats qui avaient laissé des cicatrices plus claires sur les bras et le torse. Il avait clairement un corps de paysan, mais de paysan pas mauvais à observer non plus... Il releva les yeux et s'aperçu que l'arverne le regardait en souriant et, furieux d'avoir été surpris en plein matage d'un barbare aussi borné et stupide, il se retourna dans son lit pour regarder les tentures.

\- Vous attendez quoi pour vous changer en habit de nuit, lança César derrière son épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas grave d'apprécier la vue, tu sais, fit remarquer le gaulois ; moi par exemple ça fait quelque temps que je le fais et je m'en porte très bien... enfin, comme je suis sûr que t'as pu remarquer.

César sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et la colère s'accumuler dans sa gorge.

\- Changez-vous et arrêtez de dire des inepties, ordonna sèchement César toujours sans se retourner.

\- Ah mais là est le problème... nous les barbares chevelus et prétentieux, on n’a pas besoin de "vêtements de nuit" pour dormir.

César s'immobilisa, alors que le lit du gaulois craquait derrière lui.

\- On dors sans vêtements, souffla Vercingétorix comme si il n'avait pas été assez clair.

Les joues de César devinrent cramoisies et, pire encore, il était sûr que Vercingétorix les voyait, même si il n'avait aucune idée de comment. Que l'imagination fertile des romains soient maudite ! Il ne pouvait se rappeler que trop clairement les formes du connard derrière lui, mais surtout, il pouvait improviser dans son esprit les parties qu'il n'avait jamais vu, plus claires que le reste, tout aussi important que le reste de sa personne... Ça commençait à faire longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'amant et il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour qu'il sente quelque chose se réveiller entre ses jambes. Honnêtement, il aurait pu tuer l'autre sur le champ.

\- Mais puisque nous ne partageons pas ce "genre de relation là", je me suis dit que ce serait inconvénient pour toi de me voir dans mon plus simple appareil, rappela tranquillement Vercingétorix en se mettant sur le dos.

César jura entre ses dents, quoi qu'il ne sût pas si c'était contre l'arverne ou contre lui-même. Son entrejambe se réveillait de plus en plus, et plus il le sentait, plus il se rappelait pourquoi, les images se créaient devant ses yeux. Des muscles, des bras, des poils, les visions devenaient plus précises à mesure qu'il y pensait ; et cette moustache, frottant contre la peau de son cou, de son ventre, de l'intérieur de ses cuisses pendant que ces mains lui écartaient les jambes... César émis un son étranglé et se repris aussitôt, redressant son dos et coinçant ses mains sous son oreiller : il n'allait certainement pas aider la partie traîtresse à se redresser encore plus.

\- Éteignez les torches, grogna César en réussissant à faire passer sa frustration pour de la fatigue, et arrêtez de dire des stupidités ne servant qu'à flatter votre ego.

Vercingétorix se leva lourdement, alla souffler la lanterne et se rassis, puis rallongea sur son lit.

Dans la pénombre de la tente, César osa même espérer le sommeil. Si il était très calme, si il n'y avait pas de bruit...

\- Tu penses pas qu'on peut se tutoyer, tout de même ? lança le gaulois.

César failli s'étrangler dans sa salive.

\- Mais vous voulez pas vous taire à la fin ! hurla-t-il en se retournant brusquement.

L'arverne leva les mains précipitamment et César ne le regarda qu'un instant avant de lui retourner le dos. Ça avait suffi pour qu'il remarque le nez droit, les pommettes couvertes de tâches de rousseurs, les cheveux relevés en un chignon lâche tenu par ses tresses, et ça avait été une très mauvaise idée, évidemment. Il pouvait beaucoup trop bien se voir en train d'empoigner ces cheveux pendants que la bouche... César grogna et serra un peu plus ses mains sous son oreiller. C'est bon, le gaulois allait se taire maintenant ? Il pourrait enfin dormir et terminer cette horrible soirée, peut-être demain il irait trouver une maison close ou quoi que ce soit et arrêter de penser à ce connard de gaulois et à la tension qu'il mettait dans la tente.

César ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait effectivement une tension dans la tente ; Ce genre de tension d'un homme qui n’ose pas demander quelque chose mais ne va pas pouvoir faire autre chose tant qu'il ne l'a pas demandé.

\- Quoi, fini-t-il par lâcher.

\- En vrai... ça ne te dérange pas que je me déshabille ? demanda l'arverne doucement. Je veux dire, je peux garder mes braies ou quoi que ce soit, hein.

\- Mais non, faites ce que vous voulez et laissez-moi dormir.

Il referma les yeux. Bien. L'homme avait de la décence après tout. Il pourrait peut-être dormir, maintenant. Enfin dès que l'autre aurait fini de bouger, ce qui ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps : le bois du lit grinçait, signifiant qu'il se redressait, le frottement au sol indiquait qu'il posait ses pieds à terre, le léger cliniquement du métal signifiant qu'il enlevait la broche de sa ceinture, le froissement du tissus signifiant qu'il enlevait son pantalon et qu'il exposait sa...

César grogna et se replia un peu plus sur lui-même pendant que l'arverne se recouchait. Ça avait été une très, très mauvaise idée. Maintenant cette statue antique était définitivement sans vêtements, à quelques pas de lui, et il ne pourrait plus du tout l'ignorer. Il jura encore une fois.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit le gaulois.

\- Taisez-vous, répondit le romain, et le silence retomba enfin.

Mais ça n'aidait pas du tout César. Une flaque de chaleur se répandait dans son ventre, et son entrejambe était toujours aussi réveillé, presque douloureux, demandant incessamment de l'attention. César serrait les jambes et les poings : il ne ferait pas ce plaisir au connard de gaulois dans son dos. Gaulois très nu et très bien foutu... César grogna encore et jura entre ses dents. Il ne voulait pas penser à des muscles rouler sous des épaules dorées par le soleil, ne voulait pas penser à une moustache lui piquant et chatouillant la lèvre, avant qu’elle ne parte plus bas et... bon, il faisait un très mauvais travail ! Et tout ça à cause de sa stupide érection qui lui mettait des images en tête... Il devrait la faire passer, ça semblait la seule solution, et César jura encore. Il ne voulait pas s'en occuper à une si petite distance d'une autre personne, mais il semblait qu'il n'aurait pas trop le choix s’il voulait trouver le sommeil. Il jura encore. Il détestait ça. Bon, il ne lui suffirait qu'à penser à une de ces maison closes qu'il avait évoqué plus tôt. Il n'y aurait probablement que des femmes, mais ça lui allait tout aussi bien. Très, très doucement, il déplaça ses mains depuis sous son oreiller vers sa partie traîtresse. Il demanderait une brune, ou peut-être une rousse, puisqu'il n'y en avait si peu à Rome. Elle lui masserait les bras, le dos, le cou, s'arrêtant là un peu trop longtemps comme seules les professionnelles savent le faire, et il perdrait un peu de souffle. Sa main commença douloureusement à bouger, très lentement. Ses lèvres l’embrasseraient sur le cou, sur le ventre, et plus bas, ses yeux verraient à quel point il était dans une situation douloureuse. Alors sa bouche sourirait, ses mains masseraient ses hanches et ses cuisses, son dos musclé et couvert de taches de rousseur s'arquerait, sa bouche lui embrasserait les hanches avant de se concentrer sur la partie importante, où il sentirait les frôlements de sa moustache tout du long... César ouvrit grand les yeux avant de les refermer en jurant.

À quoi bon, ses pensées revenaient toujours vers l'arverne. Alors que c'était contreproductif au possible ! Jamais il ne lui caresserait les jambes de ses mains rugueuses, jamais il ne sentirait ses cheveux lui frôler le ventre, jamais il ne le mordrait derrière l'oreille en lui retenant les mains collées au matelas... À ces seules pensées sa main recommença de plus belle à faire des mouvements, plus de mouvements qu'elle n'avait fait jusqu'ici, créant cette merveilleuse friction qu'il avait tant attendu. Il grogna encore mais son souffle se faisait un peu court. Les mains de l'arverne seraient plus rapides plus puissantes que les siennes ; elles lui écarteraient les jambes et il ne pourrait rien faire (César ne put s'empêcher de copier le mouvement, sa main commençant à gagner en rapidité), elles lui masseraient et grifferaient les cuisses, remontant toujours plus haut (ne pas faire de bruit, ne pas faire de bruit !), avant que l'arverne ne repousses ses mains, ne les force à plat sur le matelas, et s'occupe de son érection qu'avec sa bouche (un spasme secoua ses hanches à cette seule idée, sa main allait plus vide, il devait retenir des gémissement, il tentait d'étouffer ses sons dans l'oreiller, il ne voulait que plus de friction, plus...), et l'arverne ne relèverait la tête que pour dire...

\- Hey, t'es sûr que ça va ?

César ouvrit grand les yeux et se figea immédiatement. La voix chuchotée provenait de la tente, et il avait actuellement envie de décéder.

Il voulut lancer des paroles sèche qui rassureraient gaulois et le feraient taire, mais il n'arriva qu'à émettre un son étranglé. Sa respiration était toujours courte, ses joues étaient plus rouges que jamais, sa main était toujours sur son érection et il ne voulait vraiment pas du tout que l'autre ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit.

\- Woh, j'arrive, prévint Vercingétorix en sortant du lit. Si on est dans la même tente, c'est à moi de faire ce que je peux que t'ailles bien.

César s'étrangla encore et ses hanches eurent un spasme au double sens qu'il entendait ; il retint à peine un gémissement étouffé, releva ses mains immédiatement et les ferma sur son oreiller pour éviter qu'elles ne le trahissent encore.

\- Je mets un pantalon et j'arrive, d'accord ?

\- Pas la peine, parvint à croasser César, juste avant de se taper silencieusement du poing sur le front.

Vercingétorix s'arrêta un instant, se demandant visiblement pour quelle phrase le "pas la peine" s'appliquait, puis il décida de l'ignorer pour les deux.

\- Ça fait un moment que tu grognes et jure et fait des bruits bizarres, informa-t-il précautionneusement en s'approchant du lit. T'as besoin d'un médecin ou... ?

\- Non ! hurla précipitamment César.

\- Ah. Euh... je peux aider à quoi que ce soit ?

César s'étrangla un peu plus et se replia sur lui-même.

\- Holà, hola, hola, se pencha l'arverne en posant sa main sur son épaule (et elle était chaude, en plus, tellement chaude et César n'avait pas imaginé ça). He, retourne-toi, respire calmement, ou on risque encore d'accuser les barbares bouseux de vouloir tuer les dirigeant de l'empire. Mais déplie-toi, oh ! Eh, oh. (Son ton devint soudainement grave). Jules César. Déplie-toi.

César sentit une myriade d'étincelles lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale à l'idée que Vercingétorix pouvait utiliser ses muscles pour le forcer à suivre des ordres. Mmh, il faudrait peut-être appeler le docteur parce qu’il n'allait clairement pas bien pour avoir des pensées pareilles, et surtout pour que ces pensées lui envoient des réactions directement dans son entrejambe.

\- Déplie-toi, commanda de nouveau l'arverne sur son ton calme et grave, et le dos de César redevint droit immédiatement.

Vercingétorix laissa échapper un souffle.

\- Bien, merci. (César sentit des nouvelles étincelles partout mais surtout au pire endroit possible). Bon, au moins tu n'es pas en phase de décès, c'est déjà ça. Tu veux bien ouvrir les yeux ?

César eu un spasme de la tête qui pouvait passer pour un "non", et immédiatement après il sentit la main du gaulois faire pivoter son épaule pour le forcer à se retourner. Il avait carrément de la force. Les deux mains poussaient maintenant sur ses deux épaules, pour le maintenir de face, et César avait de plus en plus de mal à penser.

\- Jules César. Regarde-moi.

Le ton dur revint, bas et commandant, il fit que César n’eut d’autre choix qu’ouvrir immédiatement les yeux. Juste au-dessus de lui, Vercingétorix soupira de soulagement et sourit en coin.

\- Eh, les ordres directs ça marche sur toi ? Faudra que je m'en souvienne, au cas où tu sois de nouveau dans ce même état.

César referma immédiatement les yeux et voulu se retourner. Son "état" empirait en permanence et il fallait qu'il s’enfuie, très vite, très loin, mais Vercingétorix le maintenait fermement au matelas

\- Non non non, tu restes là. Enlève la couette et lève-toi, histoire d'aller boire, au moins. Juste pour me prouver que tu ne vas pas mourir dans mon sommeil.

César aurait bien aimé, mais tout était beaucoup trop visible sous ses draps, et il ne pouvait décemment pas se lever comme ça. Le problème était que la force que l'arverne exerçait sur lui, la chaleur qu'il émanait, et les restes de ses visions traitresses l'empêchaient de réfléchir normalement ou de trouver même la plus mauvaise des excuses.

\- Allez, bouge ou sinon c'est moi qui tire la couette.

César protesta en la remontant jusque sous son menton, malheureusement il aurait dû réaliser que lorsque Vercingétorix avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait l'en distraire. Il aurait aussi probablement dû prendre en compte que Vercingétorix était physiquement beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort que lui. La couette et le drap se retrouvèrent poussés au bord du lit, et César ferma les yeux, descendit ses mains le plus vite qu'il put et espéra très fort qu'un éclair lui tombe sur la tête.

Il y eu un silence, puis un sifflement et du mouvement. Le sifflement semblait admiratif, mais c'est une voix très confuse qui retentit à côté.

\- Wow. Woh. Euh. Désolé.

César ouvrit les yeux pour voir Vercingétorix se détourner et passer la main dans ses cheveux. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux semblaient vouloir aller partout sauf sur le romain. Il fallut à César quelques secondes pour remarquer qu'il était aussi en train de se retenir très, très fort de sourire.

\- Je.. wow. Je. Hem. Vais faire un tour dehors pendant que tu finis ?

\- Non !

Le son sortit des lèvres de César avant qu'il ait pu le retenir, et le regretta avant même de l'avoir dit. Il se frappa du poing sur le front, mais à sa surprise, l'arverne resta là, avec son sourire qu'il avait au moins la décence de vouloir cacher. César souhaitait décéder.

\- Ehm... sans vouloir te commander, on a rarement besoin d'aide pour... ça, fit-il remarquer, et César se demanda si il était vraiment aussi con ou si il le faisait exprès.

Il se tira les cheveux un moment. Bon, il avait dit le "non", il n'y avait pas dix milles solutions pour la suite des opérations. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se leva, se planta devant le gaulois (qui avait l'air complètement surpris, au moins c'était ça) et passa la main dans sa nuque pour attirer sa tête et l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Au bout de quelques instants (fallait espérer que le gaulois soit plus rapide que ça dans la vie de tous le jours), l'autre entrouvrit la bouche et approfondit le baiser, et César se détacha enfin et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. La moustache les avait parfaitement chatouillés. Il releva les yeux et vit la tête toujours aussi surprise de Vercingétorix, avec le sourire de moins en moins caché.

\- Tu... viens d'embrasser un barbare bouseux et prétentieux, rappela-t-il.

\- Vous allez vous taire, oui, soupira César en se passant une main devant les yeux.

\- Je pense qu'on a passé le stade du vouvoiement, non ?

\- Mais arrêtez de parler, finit César, en faisant taire l'arverne avec sa bouche.

Cette fois-ci Vercingétorix répondit beaucoup plus vite, et d'ailleurs, il mit ses mains sur les hanches et les joues de César pendant qu'il approfondissait le baiser, l'attirant à lui, prenant rapidement le contrôle et imposant le rythme. César le laissa faire, passant la main dans les cheveux de l'arverne, et appréciant ô combien d'enfin, enfin avoir ces mains sur son corps.

Le rythme était peu raffiné, demandeur, le faisant plier ; les mains étaient rugueuses et rustres, la moustache piquait, et César n'auraient pas pu rêver mieux.

\- Toujours besoin d'aide ? demanda Vercingétorix une fois qu'ils se furent détachés, le souffle légèrement court.

César acquiesça le temps de reprendre ses esprits, et l'arverne indiqua :

\- Le lit ?

César le regarda dans les yeux et hocha gravement la tête comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le gaulois sourit, et soudainement César se retrouva embrassé presque agressivement, violemment, porté par deux bras musclés et serré contre un torse puissant, avant d'être posé sans délicatesse sur son matelas ; il ne put pas retenir un gémissement de plaisir devant cette démonstration de force. Vercingétorix arrêta de l'embrasser pour poser son front contre le sien, pantelant, les yeux presque entièrement noirs.

\- Si tu refais ce bruit, prévint-il avec un grognement, je risque fort de pas être responsable de mes actions.

Le même son étranglé sorti de la gorge du romain et il se retrouva de nouveau embrassé avec beaucoup plus de force qu'il n'était nécessaire, ce qui envoya des signaux directement dans son érection. Pressé contre son matelas, poussé par un torse chaud et ferme, mains dans ses cheveux et sur tout son corps, il se sentait plus satisfait qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un long moment. Vercingétorix du se détacher de ses lèvres pour respirer un instant, et ses yeux restèrent sur César : il savait que son souffle était court, ses joues rouges et ses cheveux complètement en bataille.

\- Qui eut cru que j'aurais un tel effet sur le chef des romains, souffla l'arverne dans son cou, juste avant de passer ses dents sur la peau sensible de cet endroit.

César, dont la respiration n'avait pas réussi à se calmer, eu soudainement un spasme des hanches et laissa sortir un gémissement perdu de désir. Vercingétorix le réembrassa, puis mordit à pleine dents le cou de l'autre côté ; César cria, et l'arverne le serra plus fort encore.

Ses mains descendirent le long des côtes, du ventre, des hanches ; lorsqu'il y appliqua la plus petite pression, le souffle de César se fit plus erratique, et quand il y mis les ongles, il vit sa tête partir en arrière sous l'extase. C'était réel, réalisa le romain, c'était réellement en train d'arriver, le fils du chef des arvernes était en train de lui griffer les hanches pendant qu'il appuyait contre son érection avec sa cuisse, et il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait finir juste avec ça.

Vercingétorix n'en avait pas fini, lui, par contre. Il ne descendit pas doucement, baiser par baiser, adorant le corps centimètre par centimètres jusqu'à son entrejambe, faisant monter César de plus en plus et de plus en plus en une courbe constante ; non, César n'aurait pas tenu de toute façon. Vercingétorix regarda l'incarnation de débauche qu'était devenu le romain, rose, haletant, lèvres rougies et abusées, et il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

Puis il descendit d'un coup et l'attrapa dans sa bouche.

César explosa. Il cria, attrapa les draps à les déchirer, poussant et spasmant dans la chaleur de l'arverne; Vercingétorix plaqua ses hanches contre le matelas, ses mains chaudes le tenant si fort que des marques se formeraient, et César sanglota. Vercingétorix l'empoignait, l'entourait, le gardait en place et l'adorait. Sa bouche, sa gorge, sa chaleur, sa langue qui bougeait ; César était secoué de soubresauts, il ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps, et Vercingétorix n'était pas là pour l'aider. Il ne fit que redoubler d'intensité, accélérant ses mouvements de langue et de tête, serrant le romain plus fort encore ; il ne fallut à ce dernier que quelques moments de plus pour jaillir dans la bouche de l'arverne en s'arquant sur son lit, criant, pleurant, serrant le drap et hurlant le nom de Vercingétorix.

L'arverne ne se retira pas de sa position avant que César ait fini de trembler, pantelant, liquéfié. Il lui laissa reprendre son souffle au moins un peu, le temps qu'il redescende légèrement ; Puis il se releva sur ses coudes, essuya avec son poignet le liquide qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres, et sourit. La sueur brillait sur le front de César, faisant pointer ses cheveux dans tous les sens ; son torse se soulevait doucement et il gardait les yeux fermés, soufflant et essayant de se calmer. Vercingétorix le trouvait magnifique.

\- L'aide a été utile ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

César cacha son visage dans ses mains et hocha la tête vigoureusement. Vercingétorix se mordit les joues pour ne pas rire. Il se releva et déplia son dos, étirant ses bras et relevant ses cheveux hors de son visage. Il baissa encore une fois les yeux vers le romain, sourit, et se releva du lit pour étirer ses jambes. Puis il se retourna et replaça doucement la couette sur ce corps, et fut remercié par un signe de la tête toujours cachée.

Des pas retentirent dehors et ils se retournèrent tous deux pour voir arriver des légionnaires, armes à la main et habits enfilés à la va-vite. Leurs yeux passèrent du gaulois à leur chef de guerre, puis de nouveau au gaulois qui se tourna légèrement pour que la bosses dans ses braies soit moins visible.

\- Nous avons entendu des cris, ô César, expliqua un homme en s'avançant.

\- Vous êtes un peu lents, fit remarquer Vercingétorix en s'asseyant sur son propre lit et plaçant un bras derrière sa tête, pendant que César se levait lentement.

\- Attention, barbare, prévint le légionnaire en s'approchant d'un air menaçant qui n'avait pas l'air d'affecter l'intéressé le moins du monde. Si tu as blessé César, si tu l'as même touché, nous te ferons regretter tes actions.

\- Oh ? s'enquit l'arverne en se relevant d'un air intéressé. Je n'ai pas le droit de le toucher ? Le... griffer, peut-être ? (Il s'approcha encore) Le mordre ?

\- Gaulois, tu...

\- Ça suffit ! ordonna César avant que le légionnaire au regard meurtrier n'ait pu lever son arme. Je suis de toute évidence en bonne santé, alors reculez-vous avant de causer un incident diplomatique !

Il se recula sans cesser de serrer son glaive, et Vercingétorix continua de le regarder dans les yeux en souriant.

\- C'est un ordre ! rappela César, et le légionnaire se remit enfin en ligne.

César décida d'ignorer les sourcils levés de l'arverne et repris :

\- Ce n'est plus la peine d'appeler le docteur, légionnaires, l'homme ici présent m'a soigné alors que...

\- Alors qu'il grognait et gémissait sur son lit, sourit Vercingétorix aux romains.

\- ...ALORS que vous étiez trop lents pour venir vous même ! le repris César. Ne faites pas déshonneur à l'empire en insultant un allié, un qui a aidé votre chef, et retournez à vos postes !

\- Oh, ça je me suis bien occupé de lui, assura l'arverne.

\- Et on CESSE d'interrompre le chef de l'empire romain, gaulois ! prévint César en se tournant vers l'intéressé d'une voix dure.

Vercingétorix leva un sourcil mais leva les mains d’un air innocent, et César se retourna pour réprimander un peu plus les légionnaires et les renvoyer de sa tente. Une fois qu'ils furent tous sortis, il soupira ; Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que l'arverne le regardait toujours.

\- On aime donner des ordres, général romain ? remarqua-t-il en se levant.

Il s'approcha et César ne vit que trop bien que l’arverne faisait facilement une tête de plus que lui. Il déglutit et essaya très fort de ne pas reculer.

\- J'avais l'impression que tu préférais les recevoir, souffla Vercingétorix, sa démarche de prédateur refermant l'espace entre eux. Et il me semble que la politesse la plus élémentaire est de rendre les faveurs fournies.

Il se pencha lentement vers l'oreille du romain :

\- À genoux, Jules César.

___

Le lendemain, César annula l'ordre qu'on le change de tente.

**Author's Note:**

> First time are magical, aren't they ?


End file.
